


A Stolen Moment

by DirtyanonsofThedas



Series: Story Prompts for Tumblr [9]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyanonsofThedas/pseuds/DirtyanonsofThedas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Valentine's Day prompt from Tumblr.<br/>This was inspired by artwork Clandestine Affair by Gone-Batty (Lolbatty on Tumblr).</p>
<p>http://gone-batty.deviantart.com/art/Fenders-Clandestine-Affair-PRINT-306816611</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDragon/gifts).



> Valentine's Day prompt from Tumblr.  
> This was inspired by artwork Clandestine Affair by Gone-Batty (Lolbatty on Tumblr).
> 
> http://gone-batty.deviantart.com/art/Fenders-Clandestine-Affair-PRINT-306816611

           “You need to learn to be quiet or the others will hear you, mage,” Fenris warned as Anders yet again, moaned loudly.

          “How do you expect me to be silent when every chance you get, you sneak your hand under my coat when the others aren’t looking?” argued Anders in between kisses. “Although I’m pretty sure” _kiss_ “Isabela noticed” _kiss_ “that I had to move my” _kiss_ “pouch before it became too obvious!”

          “And did that help?” Fenris asked before pulling Anders head back and nipping at his throat.

          “You bloody well know that it doesn’t!” Anders managed to gasp out. “With you in that tight armor and Hawke and Isabela chatting away nearby, all I could think about was how much I hated that we couldn’t get away!”

          “Good thing we found this cave…” Fenris growled as he not so gently pulled Anders’ coat open.

          “Even better that Hawke hates spiders!” Anders joked, carefully prying Fenris’ fingers away from his only coat. “I’m glad she decided that the other area would make a better camp and even more grateful that Isabela is such a great distraction.”

          Fenris himself was distracted, torn between trying to quickly take off as much of his armor as possible and not wanting to stop touching his lover. He settled on kissing him deeply for a moment while trying to work at the easier to reach buckles of his armor and standing back to work on the rest, all the while, enjoying the now nearly naked man in front of him. It had taken a lot of work for the two of them to set aside their differences and see that they were more alike than they first realized. Although they were still hesitant to make their relationship known to their companions, they had all seen that some sort of truce had been reached between the two and were grateful. What they also didn’t know was that Anders now lived with Fenris in the Hightown mansion.

          “I only wish we had more time,” Anders said when Fenris dropped the last of his armor and stepped closer to him. “Maker knows, neither of us will make it back to Kirkwall without some release!”

          Anders hated to rush. He enjoyed taking his time, to spend hours lying in bed with Fenris when they weren’t off following after Hawke. He loved the feel of Fenris’ skin on his, of how he left scratch and bite marks all over Anders’ body and how when he lost control, for just a moment, how the lyrium in his skin would flash so intensely. Anders loved the expression on his face when he traced the lines of lyrium with his mouth; how impatient he was when he started off slowly, with just a single oily finger; or how it felt to be inside Fenris, to have him looking down at him. He was the perfect lover, who didn’t treat Anders as if he would break.

          This wouldn’t be the first time they would sneak away from the others to have sex and Anders hoped it wouldn’t be the last. With Fenris, he finally felt complete.


End file.
